


Lines That Can't Be Crossed

by InvisibleLee



Series: The Adventure Zone Stuff [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleLee/pseuds/InvisibleLee
Summary: After the Hunger was finally defeated, it seemed as though everything would return back to normal. Or, rather, life could shift into some sense of normality. But after everything the IPRE group has been through, it was just as easily supposed that life would never simply become easy.There comes a new danger, and it seems like the only ones capable are our lovable adventurers.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: The Adventure Zone Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543846
Kudos: 6





	Lines That Can't Be Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please note that tags are subject to be changed and added to as the story progresses. Hopefully we can look to weekly/bi-weekly updates. Rated Mature for good eventual reasons.

Space and time are interesting concepts to ponder, and more particularly to break. Constructs of the human mind, made and followed by beings determined to put a reason to everything, beings with an inherent need to understand, even when it means dumbing something down entirely too much. Enough, to a point, to restrict the truth behind these things. It's understandable to some point; if an unprepared mind attempted to understand these things, it would surely lead to some level of self-destruction. Such a primitive understanding of the world and life as a whole could only handle so much, and what it doesn't understand is often portrayed as fantasy, and not the reality that it is.  
  
But, when one can move past these primitive bonds, when one can open their mind to the possibilities without attempting to rationalize, they become powerful. Powerful and unbeatable; in the darkness, an enlightened mind can create light, can create things where nothing existed before.  
  
This is what she does.  
  
She spent untold numbers of hours, days, weeks honing her abilities when she first found them. It wasn't easy; it took patience and determination, and lucky enough for her, she had plenty of both. Practice made perfect, and she wasn’t far from it these days. She sat in the darkness, day after day, though there was no indicator of such, working tirelessly to achieve her goal. She lost herself in the work, in the hours she spent staring into the fractured piece of mirror in her hands. Images would flicker across its surface briefly, never for long enough to be useful. But each time was a little longer. A little clearer. She could do this, she knew, and she worked at it. When she wasn’t dragging her fingertips over the surface, waiting for anything, she was meditating just as silently.   
  
Creating something from nothing. Sharpening her mind and her abilities. Manipulating matter itself, it seemed, although she never bothered to understand the how or why. She simply accepted it.  
  
Finally, today, as she sits patiently on the faux ground that exists beneath her, the mirror begins to shine, casting a pale blue glow over her ghostly white skin. Her cheeks are dusted a faint red, and her lips curve into a smug smile. Images fill the mirror, turning it from something reflective to window-like. A window into a whole other world. Dark eyes observe them, ears attuned to the audio playing only in her mind. Something similar to watching a television, it seems, but a far more boring and arduous reality show. This is progress, but of course, it will be some time before she’s able to do what she truly desires.   
  
She can see them, though. The three responsible for breaking the wall in the first place, so long ago now. Three of the seven involved in that story that played in her head back then. Some surprise it had been; she hadn’t known then how easy it would be to cross into another world like this, not until that moment. Now, her chin rests in her hand, watching them converse with one another. Her smile curves further, and she drags a finger delicately backwards over the glowing image, almost seeming to rewind time. Back, back, and back, slowly and surely pulling from this world its origins of many years ago. From another world altogether. It’s a world she knows little about — her only knowledge is that they’re connected, her world and this one. She had met a being from there once. A hand settles over her heart for a moment, to feel the sluggish beating.   
  
It will be a while before she can get to that one. But looking at the creator of the one she could readily enter has her grinning wide.   
  
She spends some time waiting, watching like a hawk. Every movement, every thought she has privy to. Waiting for a weakness. And then she finds it. It’s all too easy, and with the access, she draws something from him. His code. His DNA itself, almost. She _accesses_ him. And finally, the full connection is laid out before her. The world of Faerun. The world of Taako, Merle, and Magnus, three of the legendary heroes whose story had played in her head and in so many others’.   
  
A world so many love dearly.  
  
A world she will take.  
  
From here, with this soul, and in this limbo of space and time, it can be so easy. So easy to step into the world and erase all of it in a snap of her fingers.  
  
But where’s the fun in that, right?  
  
A robe appears in her hands. She brushes her fingers over soft red fabric, and then takes a moment to slip it over her head. It reaches past her feet, and when she lifts the hood, it casts her face in a deep shadow, hiding a smirk. She places the shard of mirror on the ground, and she presses one foot firmly against the glowing surface.  
  
Moments later, she is gone.  
  
It’s time to play.


End file.
